


We Got Us, We Got They

by blanchtt



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: It’s over the next week, as she’s getting herself reaquainted with Cosima’s apartment, her presence, her body, that it comes up again.





	We Got Us, We Got They

**Author's Note:**

> Based on three prompts for the ship: a random headcanon, a family headcanon, and an old age/aging headcanon.

 

 

 

 

They’re far away from each other and on a logical break. They’ve been together a year when Delphine’s work pulls her away, and they both decide it's for the best.

 

She hasn’t been with anyone other than Cosima, personally, even though it's been four months - hasn’t had time, hasn’t wanted to. But she knows how much Cosima hates to be alone, and is not surprised (nor as hurt as she’d imagined) when her project is done and she’s finally able to move back and finds that Cosima’s been seeing someone. 

 

 _It wasn’t serious,_ Cosima tells her sincerely. _Only off and on._ Delphine only nods, lets her know it’s okay, and kisses her, pulls her to bed. It’s been difficult for them both, but now that’s over. 

 

It’s over the next week, as she’s getting herself reaquainted with Cosima’s apartment, her presence, her body, that it comes up again.

 

“What are you going to tell her?” Delphine asks over breakfast, and Cosima’s smile disappears.

 

“I don’t know,” she admits, moving her spoon listlessly and playing with her oatmeal. “We’re meeting up on Saturday though. But, um,” Cosima trails off, and sighs before continuing flatly. “She knew when we got into this.”

 

 

-

 

 

She’d seen pictures on Cosima’s social media while she’d been away, and guessed.

 

She’d approved as much as she could have in her situation. Anyone Cosima approves of is surely an upstanding person, and besides, Delphine couldn’t have helped but notice. Cosima’s new friend is quite cute.

 

“Are you and Shay still friends?” she asks guardedly as she dresses for work. Saturday has come and gone, and unlike last Tuesday night, Cosima had stayed home, curled up with her.

 

She wonders if this is difficult on Cosima as well. Cosima loves her, of course. Delphine knows this. But having sex with someone is not the same as merely being friends with them, and it certainly opens one up to emotions that are difficult to get over, particularly as she knows her girlfriend is not a heartless person.

 

Cosima, lounging topless on the bed, chronically late to work, nods, dreds bobbing as she watches her.

 

“Yeah. Of course. We talked. Shay gets it.”

 

Delphine affixes an earring, and then the other, and is careful to keep facing the mirror, watching Cosima from an angle.

 

“Hm,” Delphine says. “Pity.”

 

She straightens her blouse, makes sure it’s tucked in just right, and hears the bed creak as she glances over her shoulder and sees Cosima sit up, eyes wide.

 

“Okay, wow,” Cosima says, holding up both hands. “Are you serious?”

 

Delphine smiles at her shock, but also in relief at the fact that Cosima hasn’t immediately walked out of the room. A remote possibility, but one nonetheless. “Maybe?” she says, and turns around. She slips into her heels, looks at Cosima again and admits, “I hadn’t considered it until last night.”

 

“Last night, huh?” The smile spreads slowly over Cosima’s face as the realization dawns on her, and Cosima leans back, licking her lips. “Someone had some interesting dreams.”

 

“Yes,” is all Delphine says coyly with a kiss to Cosima’s cheek, and leaves for work to let Cosima think about that.

 

 

-

 

 

She meets Shay for dinner Friday night at a place that she’s let the other woman pick.

 

Delphine sees her as she walks in, makes her way over, and takes a seat.

 

It had been Cosima’s suggestion, and at the end of the night, back home, with two women’s hands caressing her, Cosima’s front to her back and with Shay’s tongue swiping softly into her mouth, she has to agree it was an excellent one.

 

 

**-**

 

 

It works more smoothly than she imagined it would.

 

It is still her and Cosima's apartment, their own place, just as Shay prefers to keep hers.

 

But she has Shay’s key on her keyring, and Shay has theirs, and it’s not unusual to come home to find the two of them, with their work hours that overlap more than hers, to be sitting at the table, drinking, or Shay massaging out a kink in Cosima’s back.

 

She finds that joining in brings its pleasures, of course, but surprisingly so does simply watching.

 

-

 

 

In no time at all it is easy to think _Cosima would like this in a salad_  or _Shay prefers Brussel sprouts over asparagus_ when shopping for groceries, or that Shay is busy on Wednesday and Cosima is busy on Thursday and so Saturday will be the best for them to get together. 

 

Where she used to think in terms of _Cosima and I_ , now she includes another person who is entirely different from the both, yet complements them well. As titillating as the idea had been at first, it changes slowly into something real, with its own depth that has snuck up on and surprised her entirely.

 

This Delphine knows in a myriad of ways, but always, firstly, in how Cosima sleepily, indulgently watches her dress each morning, and how Shay, an equally early riser, takes breakfast with her in the kitchen, the sun just starting to shine on the new day through the living room windows.

 

 

 

 


End file.
